A Winter in California
by Lady-Nemisis
Summary: PART 5: Darien saves Serena from Derek. But she's not about to fall back into his arms.....She ran away from her opulant life to start a new one for herself...she never thought her past would come follow her she never thought she would still love him.
1. Part 1

A Winter in California

**Part 1**

Serena stared at the rain through the only window in her worn down studio, trying to track each one that hit the glass to slowly descend into oblivion. Usually this weather would make her happy since California usually didn't see much of it. But she wasn't happy. Not since this morning when he came to her door. Demanding. Angry. Controlling.

He had come in her shabby low-rent studio inspecting it, and inspecting her. His eyes were dark and swirling with conflicting emotions, his body rigid and hard. It was hard to imagine that a few years ago those same eyes held tenderness and love. But just like the rain drops, it too faded into oblivion.

Her life, she reminisced, had been one of a fairy tale one upon a time. Her father and mother were wealthy socialites living in southern California's beautiful and exclusive Lavender Falls; a community hidden in the hills beyond San Diego.

Her father was an intelligent and much admired business lawyer, who made connections by defending powerful corporations and men. He had built an impressive empire backed by his influential friends, if you had the money and needed the best, you would ask for Mr. Ken Kensington, that is, if you could afford him.

Her mother was studying to be an engineer in college when she met her father and they decided to run off and get married. Linda Kensington's father had disowned her soon after, angry she would marry a man with no more than twenty dollars in the bank. Linda is currently paying her fathers bills now.

And herself? Well, she was an only child doted on by her parents and loved by all that came in contact with her. She was sent to the best private schools soon after her father had landed his first major victory at his firm, and from then on, lived life the average American would only dream of. She lived in a mansion that overlooked 34 acres of private forest, with over a hundred servants and numerous comforts.

But there was a price. A price she realized too late.

Now resting her head on a cheap pillow a friend had given to her, so far away from the silky ones she used to have she thought sadly, she reached out to close the light.

She wondered as she closed her eyes, if her mother still used the pink silk pillows she gave her for New Years…no probably not, its been two years. The wealthy only keep things for one...

* * *

Across the street in a beat up and inconspicuous black Honda Civic, a man opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Kensington, yes sir. She has just turned off the lights,"

Pause.

"Yes sir, I will wait until 2 hours have passed,"

Pause.

"I will call back after it's been done. Good night sir,"


	2. Part 2

A Winter in California

**Part 2**

Serena stared at the television with half cast lids; it was nearing midnight and she was utterly drained emotionally and physically but didn't want to fall asleep. It was strange but she loved to sleep but was an addictive night owl finding any excuse to stay up for another moment...just another second as not to wake up to reality.

This included a less than glamorous job as a Coffee House server. Serena groaned remembering how every morning at 6 am she would walk into the _Brown Bean_, plaster a fake smile at every college male that tried to make a pass at her, and avoid their wandering paws.

"Wandering my ass," she muttered out load.

Looking at her wrist watch, Serena let out an exaggerated yawn and finally caved in. Walking to the kitchen she opened one of the cupboards and gathered a blanket and small pillow.

When she first found the small apartment, it was a total mess of old newspapers used to hide floor cracks, torn and blemished walls, and no room space save for the kitchen and living room. But over the last year, Serena had made it a priority to make it a little piece of home...well maybe not home but just livable.

Saving and pinching every penny, she had managed to thrift shop used paint, and decorations. Call it vanity of the home, but she needed to do it. Sure she saved for food and her payments, but Serena knew her heart couldn't handle living in a place that reminded her of an outhouse.

...at least it was clean.

Coming over to the beaten but clean couch Serena laid out her makeshift bed and sat down. Leaning over to the table beside the couch, she turned off the only lamp in the room and placed her head on the pillow waiting for sleep to claim her.

Serena loved sleep. But somehow she knew that tonight the past events of the day would come back to haunt her dreams...

* * *

_The room was quiet. Serena sat on the couch reading a book she found at the local library. It was an angst/ adventure of a boy searching for his sister that was lost in England after WWII...poor little Torrance, Serena thought engrossed with the boy's struggle._

_The room was not quiet. Serena turned her head towards the door questioningly. There was a knock, she thought. How strange since she never received company before, save for the building manager who collected payment every first of the month._

_But it was November twelfth and he had already come by. Gently folding the page at the tip, Serena closed her book and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"_

_Another knock. But no answer._

"_Yes?" Serena asked?_

_Another knock. But no answer._

_Sighing, Serena contemplated her choices. It was 3 pm in the afternoon. Too early for a robbery...and who the hell would rob her? Especially living here? Gah, she thought._

_Slowly unlocking the door, Serena cracked it open little by little until she was greeted with a face she never though she would see again._

_With wide and shocked eyes, she whispered, "Daddy?"_

* * *

Serena shot up awake, sweat covering her forehead. Clutching the blanket with her hands angrily, she muttered out, "Why..."

Looking once again at her wrist watch; it was 2 am and she had only been asleep for roughly two hours. Groaning, Serena tried once again to fall back asleep but dismissed it after a couple of minutes of tossing and turning.

Walking across the room to the kitchen, Serena opened her refrigerator and grabbed a raspberry yogurt cup. Coming back to the couch she sat there for a while silently eating the sweet yet fat free treat hoping to calm her nerves.

But then there was a scrape.

In the darkness of the room there was no way to tell if there was another person in the room, but Serena knew there was. It was how the room's energy changed from calm to sinister...she felt it as the hair on her skin began to rise.

Serena knew her apartment down and even in the dark could manage to navigate safely. Slowly rising up from the couch, she crouched low to the ground and began to slowly walk towards the open window which would lead to the fire escape.

There was another strange scrape. Someone was in the room, she was now totally certain.

It was now or never, she thought. Taking a leap of faith, Serena ran towards the open window and jumped out into the fire escape. She heard shuffling behind her as the person also ran her way.

As she began to descend down the stairs, Serena was tackled from behind. Letting out a scream as her head hit the edge of the metal stair, her last thought was of her father's departing words:

"_There is no choice in the matter. You may have run away from him, but he promised to ruin me if you are not found,"_


	3. Part 3

Replies/ commentsto question at the end.

A Winter in California

**Part 3**

...:1 year earlier:...

"It just isn't fair, Darien! You can't just expect me to sit around and do nothing while you go off to Spain for a month!" Serena yelled at her husband.

The past year had been wonderful for Serena Kensington Molten, not only had she just finished her first two years of collage, she also opened up a successful clothing store in the city, and had finally married the man she loved. But like all things, they fall apart eventually.

Darien Molten was everything girls dream of marrying, not only did he have looks as sin, he was also the heir to the Molten family fortune. The Moltens were practically European royalty having traced back their linage to the turn of the 12th century and accumulating their vast fortune through trade ports across the Mediterranean. By the 19th century, the family was well off dipping their fingers in the American market place.

Darien sighed as he continued to button up his Gucci dress shirt, "Serena, I can't deal with this now,"

Serena walked up to her husband and grabbed the top of his shirt, now fully buttoned save for the top button, and pulled. The sound of cloth tearing echoed in the immaculately and expensively designed room.

Catching his calm blue eyes, her heated gaze threatened to burn his cold and mocking stare, "I know about _her_," Serena whispered hoarsely.

Taking off the last remains of the once nicely tailored shirt, Darien walked to an adjacent room that served as his closet and came back with an identical Gucci tailored shirt. As he began to button up his new shirt, he looked over at where his wife stood stoically; arms wrapped around her as a means of comfort.

"Is this why you are so upset?" Darien asked, "Because of Anna?"

Walking to the nearest couch, Serena sat down slowly, head clutched in her hands as she let out a sob of aggravation. "Why is she going with you, Darien," Serena managed to stutter out. "Why _her_!" adding extra intensity to the last part.

All the emotions that have been hidden deep down in her soul for the past few months were now finally breaking free with a vengeance. Too many sleepless nights of waiting for him to come home to her, and then watching as the sun rose and he never did. Emotions are funny little things. You have a choice whether or not to embrace the emotions that course through you, or to deny them...deny them until they eat away at you. Painful, depressing little things these emotions become...

"Because I knew you would react like this, and I didn't want to leave with you upset" Darien replied now in front of her in a kneeling position. Taking one of her hands in his much larger one, he tenderly pushed some of the hair that fallen in front of her eyes away with his other one.

Being gentle was something that Darien had slowly become accustomed to, but only in her presence. A Molten man prided himself in his reserve and indifferent manner, such an aristocratic conduct that people often viewed as arrogant and cold. Serena could almost remember the first time he touched her in such a way...

Turning away from him, Serena managed to whisper out, "Why don't you just admit you're having a fucking affair with her,"

Darien sighed in exasperation before responding, "Dammit, Anna is also a family friend and has always accompanied me to Spain. It helps when her father is Spain's international trade administrator. That influence does not go unnoticed,"

"I don't care; if you go with her, do...don't expect to find me in this house waiting for you,"

Now fully standing, Darien leaned over her until his lips were touching her right ear. She could feel his ragged warm breathe as it hit her open neck before disappearing and then reappearing again. Her rapid heartbeat, she was sure, could be heard by him.

"I can't imagine what would happen if I don't find you here,"

She felt him kiss the top of her head, then heard the door close.

Serena shuddered. She knew of this dark metallic side that he was infamous for, he even during their little tiffs demonstrated it with his coldness; he never laid a hand on her, but his nonchalant attitude hurt her nevertheless.

There was also a side that she fell in love with, but she had forgotten that man long ago.

Making her decision, she walked to her closet and threw her gym bag onto the massive bed. By now Darien would have his men fully alerted of her threat and a gym bag was not as conspicuous as a cute Louis V. travel suitcase. It was her opportunity.

As she gathered some intimate personal belongings and light clothes, Serena came across her wedding picture. When she had met Darien the first time she knew he was the one, blindly throwing herself in love without realizing that the same man she loved had a life of his own, a life she found out later he had no intention of fully sharing with her.

Sure, he cared for her. But did he love her like she loved him? With the same passion? No...she didn't believe he did. Actions speak loader than any affectionate words, and soon he will be in Spain with Anna. A manipulative little bitch who thought Darien was her little plaything...

_Flashback _

_Serena stared at the raven haired Spanish beauty was wide-unbelieving eyes before answering, "That's not true! Darien is my husband and he's not the type to do such a thing! He loves me!"_

_Shrugging, Anna strode almost predatory towards the young bride who had stolen her favorite lover. This little virgin wooed Darien away from her and had the audacity to think a marriage contract was supposed to keep her at bay, while she lived happily ever after with him... _

"_Think what you want, little girl, but remember this: who do you think Darien spends those long work night with...when you're home...alone. Waiting for him? Hmm?"_

_End of Flashback_

All things fall apart eventually, she thought bitterly.

And with that thought, she hurled the priceless picture and frame into the wall...

* * *

She knew she was coming out of her sleep, on a warm soft bed that wasn't her own. It was a feeling that you get when you know by opening your eyes you're admitting reality exists beyond the dreams you've just endured. But when your reality is a bleak one, and your dreams are haunted, which do you prefer? How do you escape?

But something was wrong, Serena thought. Even if she wanted to wake up it was just too hard. Something was blocking her.

Serena groaned.

Willing her arm to move, Serena felt the tips of her fingers graze her forehead and then winced. A bump? Trying her luck again, Serena massaged the bruised skin around the bump in an effort to elevate the throbbing. How did she get this?

Serena groaned again. She remembered as the bits and pieces of that horrible night's events came crashing down. There was someone in her apartment and she tried to run away...

Wait...

Tried?

Bolting up in bed, Serena shook off the pain in her head and took in the room she was in. A masculine themed room of blacks, grays, and dark red. Those colors were Darien's favorite suit colors...

Before she had an opportunity to process the connection, her attention was drawn to the door, whose door knob was slowly turning...

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the support; I started writing this right after your inspiring reviews.

**hotohori's empress- **'he' is Darien, of course you know that know...lol thanks so much for the R/R :)

**anotherdreamer04- **muchothanks so much for the support

**princess of star- **I know it's a bit confusing, I wanted to try to start the story in the middle of the characters lives, but don't worry things will clear up ;) thanks!

**Ffgirlmoonie- **I'll try to update as periodically as I can, your support helps inspire me to do so :)

**scorpion's lady-** what happened? Hmm...you can answer that now...sort of lol.

**Ladytokyo- **thanks for the optimism, I really thought the start was shaky...i was nervous

**Krys- **thanks for the review, updating is getting easier when I know what I'm going to write

**TropicalRemix- **you're a very curious kitty, you'll find out everything in the next installments, thanks for the review!

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125- **thanks for supporting both stories!

**ssj2Lizzie- **muah? Sneaky...heaven forbid


	4. Part 4

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been a while. But the good news is that school is almost over, and graduation is just in a couple of days. That means more writing and less time on useless things…like homework.

A Winter in California

**Part 4**

Serena watched with restless dread as the door opened with a slight cracking noise and a man entered into the room. Her eyes were still hazy from whatever substance she was given making identifying any notable features on the man almost impossible.

As the figure came closer to the bed, Serena wanted to hide under the covers and mold into the bed and away from this possible threat, but knew her situation was useless. Her only option was to scream and put up a fight; something that would most likely make the figure agitated enough to permanently silence her. She cowered and awaited her fate.

"Is this what you've been reduced to?"

Serena stared at the figure with confusion before her eyes gleamed in silent recognition, "Derek?" she managed to whisper out.

The man now just inches from her had dirty blond hair and deep green-blue eyes; his hair was shaggy and wild matching his rugged handsome face. Standing well over six feet in height, Derek towered well over her small frame.

Derek smiled, happy that she would remember his voice after all these years. The last time he saw her was five days before her wedding to Darien Molten. It was the wedding of the century in the society pages, and Derek could have had a front row seat if his disgust with the matter had not consumed him. As the adopted son of Serena's uncle Warren Cunningham, he shared his life with her from the tender age of three until she was taken away from him on July 15th two summers ago- when she said "I do" to Molten.

Reaching out a hand to him, Serena flung herself into the arms of her childhood friend and cousin. Derek understood her like no one else, not even her mother. He had been there when she was a young girl being bullied as an overprotective loved one, he had been there when she had developed a habit for depression; he was always there for her.

Placing her head on his shoulder as she had done so many times, she took in the Old Spice sent he loved. There on the bed, her clutching him in comfort, and him rubbing her back in smooth circles, a sort of picturesque setting meant more for a couple than old friends.

Serena closed her eyes and let her body relax as Derek cradled her gently. It was nice to feel loved again by him and not have to deal with the pain they faced last time they saw each other.

It was five days before her wedding and she was a wreck. They had invited fifty more people than the Venetian Ballroom and Garden could accommodate, the pink diamond tiara that was supposed to go in her hair was still being manufactured, the dress was ripped during rehearsal, her maid of honor was on safari in Africa and could not be reached…and she gravely needed Excedrin.

Derek had arrived from New York to meet her for lunch at his insistence at her home; and away from Darien. There, she was bombarded with pleas from Derek not to go through with the wedding and leave her fiancé. He had told her that she would not be happy as a trophy wife of a business man and renowned player, and that she would be left alone and miserable.

She had cried out enraged for him to leave, and so he did.

"Derek, what happened? Why am I here? I don't understand." Serena stated as she detached herself from Derek.

He looked down at her with a serious and contemplative look in his eyes before answering, "I had to take you."

"Wha…what do you mean?" She questioned her heart heavy with mixed emotions. Something about this situation didn't seem right; the bruising on her head began to pulse in pain.

Sighing, Derek pulled her close once more, but this time in a tight and hard embrace. He felt her immediately tense as he continued to hold her in a lock meant for lovers…his one hand cradling her at the base of her neck, while his other keeping her locked in the grip.

She was in shock.

"Derek, let go, you're hurting me"

Placing his head close to her ear, he whispered in a calm yet somehow detached voice, "You hurt me first, Serena. Do you know how much it killed me knowing you were with him, knowing he touched and held you?"

Shaking her head, Serena tried to push away from him to no avail. Derek was an athlete built with strength and endurance. "Derek, you're my cousin!"

Suddenly Serena found herself on her back with Derek's enraged face above her. His body molded hers in a violent and unfitting manner while both his hands held her shoulders roughly.

"Not by blood!" he yelled back, his voice in emotional disarray. Serena watched as his once fine and kind boy-like features contort in a strangely unfamiliar one of lust and yearning.

Before she could even fathom what was happening, her lips were immediately assaulted in a harsh and punishing kiss. She felt him hold her face towards him as she tried to turn away from the kiss, and then she felt his hand under her night shirt…

Is this what happens to good men when they are tempted? Or tormented from what they believe was theirs? Serena cried out, "Derek, please stop! Stop!"

She would not give up. This control she allowed men to have over her life, whether it be Darien of her father, had destroyed the once vibrant girl inside this shell of a woman. Serena had enough of their pretty words masked in ulterior motives, their soft eyes that hide their true beings…so she relaxed against Derek letting him kiss her freely.

As he allowed one of her arms to break free of his hold, Serena brought her fingers to caress his chiseled cheek in an attempt to show him her surrender. When it looked as though he was completely lost in the moment, Serena rested the tips of her nails on his cheek and bore down hard with all her might.

Derek howled in irritation as he brought his hand to his now bleeding face. Looking down at the one woman he thought was made for him by God he boiled in her refusal.

Serena's eyes gleamed in this small victory. It didn't matter what would happen next, she knew she had given him her raw answer.

Before she could finish her thought, Serena felt a stinging sensation on her own cheek, and then his body once more flattened against her; a tear broke free from her bruised eye.

"I could have been the one, Sere…if only you just listened to me. I knew your father was the only one who knew where you were, so I told him a little lie."

"Your father then led me straight to you. But you know at least I cared enough to look for you. Your dear husband never even mentioned your name after your little disappearance; he was too busy playing with some Spanish slut."

Serena opened her eyes to stare at him with those eyes. Those sharp beautiful blue eyes, Derek thought. He watched as the reality of her pallid life sink in and her face alter in grief.

"Just give in, give in to me Serena."

It was the time Derek had always dreamed of, his angel was finally going to be his. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead leading to the base of her neck, Derek didn't even notice her soft whimpers and silent tears of sorrow.

He also didn't notice the door being opened and another figure enter the room until it was too late.

A brutal and vicious voice broke Serena's cries.

"Get the fuck away from my wife."

* * *

A/N:

1. A woman is more likely to be raped by someone she knows, or someone her family knows.

2. Women who jog between the hours of 5am and 8:30am are more likely to be attacked.

3. If you find yourself alone or think you are being followed by a man, approach the man, look straight into his eyes and ask for the time; a rapist knows he will likely be caught and does not want to be IDed in a police line.

4. If you find yourself being attacked or assualted, put up a fight. Rapists are creatures who want an easy catch.

5. When looking for someone to rape, a rapist will usually (89) look for a woman wearing clothes that can easily be removed. Most carry scissors or razors.

**Serena tried to put up a fight, but her assailant was someone who was emotionally and psycologically imbalanced. This situation is rare. The rating has gone up for this chapter from T to M, and will most likely stay there. The information above was given by REAL rapists when they were asked what they look for in a victim.**


	5. Part 5

A Winter in California

**Part 5**

Sometimes in life, your worst enemy can be your only hope. In ancient Greece, many warlords aligned themselves with rival lords in order to combat immediate danger that threatened both parties. But at the end of the day, when the blood was still fresh and its metallic stench still prominent in the air, all bets are off; suddenly you're back facing your worst enemy once more.

How ironic was it? That of all people he would become her savior.

Serena watched her husband enter the room with a frightening calmness that betrayed the look of pure fury burning behind his blue eyes. She was still mindful of Derek's body pressed onto hers but now she could feel his psychotic confidence evaporate- instead a tenseness that resembled shock and anger rolled off him in waves.

It was a standoff.

No one moved.

Suddenly Serena was aware of how load and erratic her breathing was, and she was sure both men could also hear her thundering heart pounding.

It was Derek who finally broke the silence, "She's mine now, you had your chance with her and she ran away from you."

His voice chilled her, how can anyone be this confused? Just because she left one neglecting-self-serving-jerk she wasn't about to trade for a psychotic-self-serving-would-be-rapist. It was in that moment did she find herself pounding her assailant's chest and belting out, "Let me go! I'm not your anything; I'm not even your friend anymore! You're a depraved lunatic!"

Derek ignored Darien's presence for the moment and turned to the one woman that God made for him. Her eyes were blazing spite in contrast to the tearstains that showed her previous vulnerability.

Didn't she understand? Was she that disconnected from him? "Serena, darling, I love you and will not let him hurt you again. You were never meant for a man like _him_."

Looking at Darien standing still near the door, but now only two long strides away from them, she managed to whisper out, "You're right."

She didn't have to look at Derek to see his face light up in victory, but it didn't last long.

"I never was meant for a man like Darien, but I was certainly never meant for a man like you either, now get off me and I promise not to press any charges."

Derek only tightened his grip. "No, no. He is the bad guy!" pointing to Darien. "I am going to protect you! I was meant to protect and love you. Me! Only me! It killed me to see him steal you away; I tried to tell you he was evil, pure and true! But you were blind!"

As his words got more heated he stared to shake her roughly, her head rolling back and forth violently.

Derek managed to shake her for just a couple of seconds before he felt arms life him of her and thrust him onto the hard surface of the floor. Looking up, he saw Darien for a split second before a terrible pain shot through his head and the world turned into darkness.

Darien couldn't believe he allowed that piece of shit to be in control of the situation while he stood watching, but he couldn't be sure of Serena's safety.

Oh, he knew all about Derek's sick and twisted affection for his wife. After Serena disappeared he had his investigators track any possible lead, any possible friend of relative, hoping she might turn up. But what his people came across made his insides turn.

Malachite Burrows, head of his personal security entourage, was made leader of the investigation. During the fifth day of the investigation, Malachite stormed into a board meeting demanding Darien's immediate attention.

Now, for the longest time Darien has known Malachite, he has never seen him lose control or demand anything for him. He was known for his calm and ultra professional elegance, and for a man who has seen a lot in his lifetime, there wasn't any situation (gory or not) that made him cringe.

But Serena had a way with men most women tried unsuccessfully to learn and imitate, and altogether failed. She made people fall in love with her. There were different types of love each person felt for a person like Serena.

For Darien it was a love shared by man and woman.

For Malachite and most of his close staff it was a love of a sister or close friend.

And for Derek, it was a love shared for an object. A possession.

Malachite had given Darien a manila folder filled with pictures of Derek's room. It was normal enough until he got to the pictures of a hidden closet filled wall-to-wall with distorted images of his wife.

There was many of her sleeping, some taken when she was only fifteen and some while they were married. Darien was hit hard when he saw the ones taken while they were married. It was then did he realize that he was never really there to protect her. The bastard would have never gotten into their bedroom if he had known Serena's husband was asleep right beside her.

Then there had been the other pictures. The ones that he still couldn't stomach remembering. There had been pictures of his wife in the process of getting dressed, taken from a close range location. They had been tampered and cut out and then glued to pictures of Derek in multiple sexual situations. There were ones that professed bondage, others of Serena and Derek combined in a picture to seem as though they were having sex atop Darien's mutilated corpse.

But those were nothing compared to what made Malachite lose control. In the same hidden closet they found a thick journal in which Derek had written to 'Serena' in an alternate reality in which she was his wife, and not Darien's. He was afraid today that Derek may be hiding a weapon and that if he tried to push him off Serena, he may choose to hurt her- or worse.

In the journal he wrote to her about how he would perform his ultimate fantasies on her, and how…

It didn't matter, Darien thought, as he looked down at the unconscious body of Derek. Once he and his wife left this room, Derek Kensington would cease to exist in their world.

Turning to the bed, expecting to find his wife in shock and emotional, he was stunned to see her halfway out the door.

"Serena!" he called out.

Serena kept up her brisk walk and never looked back. All this time Derek had these fantasies about her, while she naively thought he was her friend; and now thanks to him she was forced to deal with Darien.

Either way, she knew that one day she would have to confront her past, but she didn't want to do it now. Not when she was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. All these months she thought she could do it: rent a crappy apartment, work full time, and maybe move on, but it just seems to alien after what happened today.

She felt her eyes tear up and walked faster. It would be a cold day in hell when Darien would see her cry again.

"You're going the wrong way." She stopped.

She felt him behind her slightly to her left, his breathing steady yet load. If she turned around it meant that she had to face him, but if she kept on walking, she may not have to. What a childish and cowardly last thought.

Turning towards her husband, she met his eyes. Time seemed to stand still as estranged wife and husband openly measured each other; waiting for a moment when it was just right to speak.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Darien brushed his finger on an unbecoming bruise just above her right wrist, but before he could inspect it further she snatched it away and laid it protectively against her chest.

"Don't you dare tell me how I look, you have no right."

"I'm sorry. I was worried."

Serena watched as Darien's calm and impressive frame close in on her and enfold her in a tight yet gentle embrace. She wanted to push him away, but it did hurt to move she realized. She would allow him this moment.

Darien caressed her back in soothing circular motions mindful of her hidden and not so hidden wounds. She had lied to him about being hurt- he knew that. When he had barged into the room he had seen the strength of Derek trying to force Serena into submission. It doesn't take much to assume she might be injured- however slightly.

"Come with me Serena. Just for today, no strings attached." He whispered into her ear, "I just want us to talk."

Within the folds of his tailored suit, Serena shook her head. "Just call me a cab. I want to go home."

"Please."

It was so hard. To be so close to him and not remember how great he smelled or how his warmth could just make her fall asleep; she had slept cuddled in his arms so many times so long ago…

"If I want to leave, you swear to let me leave. Just like that?"

It was a compromise on her terms. His words twisted, but on her terms.

"I promise."

The walk to the front of the house was a blur to Serena, as Darien still held her close but made no attempt to lead or confine her. Soon, they were facing his customary unmarked black escort.

As Darien and Serena approached the vehicle, a load and cutting bang shook the house. Serena turned around and watched Darien's unexpressive face with narrowed eyes.

"I change my mind, call me a cab."


End file.
